


The Astronomy Tower(Part 2)

by notinthemoodforshit



Series: No matter what. [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Severus Snape Has a Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notinthemoodforshit/pseuds/notinthemoodforshit
Summary: Harry, Draco, Snape, and Narcissa plead their case to Remus and Sirius. McGonagall is there too. Ron might go crazy soon, who knows. Pansy thinks she's creative. Blaise and Hermione are oddly quiet.





	The Astronomy Tower(Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> In writing this I learned that is isn't cannon that Severus is Draco's godfather. Isn't that a fun fact? He is in this, though. It's a better explanation as to why he favors Draco over every other capable Hogwarts student.

*Continued from "The Astronomy Tower" ending*

 

Harry walked up to the door, the others following. He took a deep breath, then opened the door. "Sirius? Rem? You guys home?" He called, stepping into the house. He put a finger to his lips. "Try not to make too much noise. Kreacher probably already wants me dead."

"Harry? Is that you?" He heard Remus before he saw him. He walked down the hall and came to the sitting room, seeing Remus already walking towards him, Sirius appeared to be asleep on the couch. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I have permission. Could you wake him? There's a lot we need to talk about."

"Potter, do you make a habit of leaving people you are supposed to be escorting into your home?" Snape asked. Remus' eyebrows jumped up at the sound of his voice.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER IF YOU BROUGHT SNIVELLUS INTO MY HOUSE I SWEAR I WILL BUILD A CUPBOARD FOR YOU TO SLEEP IN!"

"Well, its good to see you too. I figured since I was bringing one of your friends from Hogwarts, I might was well bring some family. Narcissa is here. And we mustn't forget the lovely McGonagall," Harry said, stepping fully into the room so the others could as well.

"Oh yeah, let's just invite all of my favorite people over. Might as well through Lucy in the mix as well," Sirius replied, sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Well, I look like him, so your sexual fantasies are almost complete."

"Draco, how lovely to see you," Remus said. They hugged, Draco sending Sirius a wink over Remus' shoulder. Everyone sat down and it was eerily quiet for a moment. "Harry, not that we don't love you, but why are you here? Especially with this particular group?"

"Dumbledore was killed earlier this evening. We are here to ask the two of you, as well as the Order, for a favor that will require evidence to be presented to you. We know it is difficult, but we need you to forget every prejudice against Draco and his family. We ask you to look only at the facts presented to you," McGonagall said. When Remus and Sirius nodded, she pulled the shrunken Pensive out of her robe and returned it to it's rightful size. "Severus, yours and Albus' first." Snape took a vial out of his robes and poured the contents into the Pensive.

"This is a memory from Albus Dumbledore that was extracted after his death. Minerva extracted it and there has been no tampering," He said, pushing the Pensive towards the two men. They disappeared into the memory.

"Will the two of us ever get to see those memories? We are a big part in this," Draco said.

"At another date, darling," his mother said. Remus and Sirius came back a moment later. Snape replaced the memory into the vial and placed his wand to his temple, extracting his own memory and depositing it into the Pensive. They dived in again.

"Is that really your Patronus?" Sirius asked when they returned yet again. Snape nodded, replacing the memory and extracting another. 

"This one is from the events this evening. After you see mine you will see Draco's, followed by Potter's." After all of the memories had been shown, the room was silent as Remus and Sirius processed everything.

"Alright, so Snape murdered someone so that Draco wouldn't have to. What does that have to do with us?" Sirius asked.

"We need you to take him in. He can no longer stay at the Manor. It is not safe for him. It never truly was. Severus would be next in line to take him, seeing as he is Draco's godfather, but given the circumstances that can't happen. Sirius, you are the only other family he has that wouldn't sell him out."

"Now we're family? Where was that when I was in need? When I wanted to get away from the Dark Arts? Where was that when I was wrongfully imprisoned for twelve years and you all knew the truth? Family means nothing to me."

"That is a legal formality. As much as it pains me to say, I trust the two of you to take care of Draco, and I know Narcissa agrees," Snape piped up.

"How long do we have to consider?" Sirius asked. Narcissa and Snape both opened their mouths, no doubt to tell him off for being a prat, but they were both stopped when Draco spoke.

"I would like to show the two of you a couple more memories," He said. Remus looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Fair warning, they aren't pretty," He mumbled, placing the first memory into the Pensive. 

"What are you showing them?" Harry asked. 

"Professor Burbage didn't retire. She was tortured and killed. Her body landed on the dining room table," Draco responded. 

"Well shit," Sirius said the moment they returned.

"This next memory exists in only one other person's mind. I do not wish for the two of you to discuss it any further after you see it. Not to me, the other person, or each other. Harry knows of the events, but he shall never know the severity." Draco switched out the memory for the new one. "This will cycle through a few different distinct memories. The ages in all of them are different."

"Draco, you don't have to show us anything," Remus said.

"Yes, I do. I need you to understand." They sighed and disappeared yet again. When they returned, Remus looked as if he was about to cry, and Sirius had already let a couple tears slip.

"You have my word, Narcissa. I will take care of Draco, as I have Harry. I will make an Unbreakable Vow if I must," Sirius said once he found his voice.

"That will not be necessary. Severus, I suggest you and Mrs. Malfoy find a way to get Draco's belongings here. If any of the Hogwarts elves can get into the Manor I'm sure they can help. I will leave you all to your goodbyes, then the boys and I must be returning back to Hogwarts. No one else is to know that Draco is here. Remus, you must not pick him up from the platform. I will arrange the transportation." With that, McGonagall pocketed the Pensive and went into the hall. Draco stood and hugged his mother.

"This won't be the last that you see me, Draco darling. I will speak with you when I can. I will probably not see you for a while, but I will see you. I love you, Draco."

"I love you, too, Mother." The two held each other for a little while longer before stepping apart. Snape and Narcissa shook hands with Remus and Sirius before leaving.

"I assume the school will be closing soon, so we'll be seeing the two of you shortly. Draco, we will have Kreacher prepare a room for you. I noticed that the two of you haven't touched once since you got here. Touch from one you love can be comforting, though I'm sure you're both aware of that," Remus said.

"Thank you for taking me in. I will never be able to repay you, I can only hope to express my gratitude in a way that is sufficient," Draco said, his tone smooth and confident. Harry could see him retreating, hiding himself from everyone. Harry quickly hugged Sirius and Remus before returning to Draco's side.

"Let's go, love." He could see Draco's eyes growing cold as they walked down the hall towards McGonagall.

 

When they returned to the castle, McGonagall informed the boys that they could sleep in the Room of Requirement if they wished and she would inform their friends that they were alright. As the two walked through the hall, Harry could feel the tension between them. They walked in silence until they approached the Room, which didn't open. "Potter, what are you asking the room for?"

"A quiet place, you?"

"The same."

"Then why-" the doors suddenly appeared and opened.

"Figures," Draco mumbled.

"What?"

"I had to change mine to a quiet place with my boyfriend who snores." He walked into the Room,  Harry following. 

"Git."

"Prat." Draco groaned loudly. "Of course. Everyone except Remus expects me to enjoy sharing a bed with you."

"Do you not?"

"Not only do you snore, you tense randomly and crush my ribcage."

"You can ask the Room for another bed."

"No. No. I'll suffer through you holding me so tightly I can't breathe and waking up deaf."

"You arse. You're joking," Harry said, seeing the coldness of Draco's eyes had diminished.

"Of course I'm joking. Other than the snoring." Draco silently asked the Room for pajamas for the two of them. When they appeared, Draco was intrigued to see that it had given him Gryffindor red pants, and one of Harry's old Weasley sweaters. Harry was just given a pair of Slytherin green pants.

"I would offer to trade you, but there is no way I'm fitting into those." The two changed, Harry turned his back to give Draco the privacy he liked. Once they were comfortable, they crawled into the bed, a distance still between them. "Whats wrong?"

"I guess I'm in shock."

"You just witnessed a death. Of course you are."

"Not just because of that. It's tragic, yes, but that isn't the only thing bothering me," Draco paused and stared at the ceiling, "I'm still trying to wrap my head around not only you loving me, but Remus and Sirius as well. They are taking me in and giving me protection that I don't deserve. They know I'm a Death Eater. They know I attempted murder multiple times. I've tortured people, Harry. If I hadn't..."

"Draco, you deserve protection as much as any other child. You aren't a Death Eater, you have the Mark. There's a difference and we've discussed this. Sirius and I have both attempted murder. Remus, though he was a wolf at the time, tried to kill me. As for the torture, I literally cut you open. Your father...those were both because we were angry and irrational. You tortured to save your life and your parents lives. What would have happened if you hadn't tortured them?"

"My parents and I would have been killed. The victims, too."

"And what happened to the after you were forced to torture them?" Harry asked, already knowing the answer.

"After a while, I wiped their memories and Dobby showed up to help get some of them out. He still comes when I call," Draco said.

"See, you are good. You are not a Death Eater. You deserve love and protection."

"I guess I can sort of see what you mean."

"Good enough for now. Does this mean you're open to letting me crush your ribs tonight?" Harry asked, holding his arms open. Draco rolled his eyes, but accepted the embrace. 

 

***

"Harry! We've been so worried. McGonagall said you were alright, but Draco didn't show for his post last night and Ron had to take it," Hermione exclaimed the moment she saw Harry walk into the Great Hall. They sat at the Gryffindor table, Ron stayed silent and just patted Harry's back. Surprisingly, Blaise and Pansy made their way to the table. Blaise sat down across from Harry.

"Potter, where the hell is Draco?" Pansy could likely be heard from deep in the Forest.

"Don't you worry your precious little head, Parkinson. The great Slytherin Ice Prince will be joining us shortly," Harry replied.

"Watch it, Potter. You may be shagging him, but remember that he was ours first."

"Who said Potter would be doing the shagging?" Draco appeared behind the Slytherin girl seemingly out of nowhere. Despite all he had been through the night before, he looked impeccable. Blaise and Ron both choked on their pumpkin juice.

"Draco, you couldn't top a Cornish Pixie," Blaise said. Draco tured red and made to leave the Hall.

"Dray." Harry's voice was soft, but Draco heard and sat next to him anyway. Knowing her friend was safe, Pansy calmed down and sat next to Blaise. The six ate in silence for a while, listening to the conversations around them.

"I heard it was one of Voldemort's new recruits that did it. Disgusting if you ask me," Seamus said. Draco tensed.

"I don't see how anyone could think following him is the right thing to do. They must all be mental," Dean replied.

"Of course they are! Ha, I bet old Lucius Mal-" Seamus stopped speaking when he realized that he was in fact sitting right across from Draco.

"You bet what, Finnigan? Go on, tell us." Draco said, his voice as cold as his eyes. Harry set a hand on his thigh, both a warning and a comfort.

"N-nothing. Just a dumb j-joke."

"You think being a Death Eater is a joke?" 

"Of course not, Draco. Seamus just doesn't think before he speaks." Hermione sent him a sharp glare before turning back to Draco, eyes softening. "He's also scared."

"Aren't we all?" No one but Harry heard him, but he didn't mind. The entire Gryffindor table seemed to have quieted down, trying to hear the conversation. Draco imagined they all wanted him to snap, prove their suspicions true. The silence continued for an uncomfortable amount of time before being broken by McGonagall, acting Headmistress, announcing that after the funeral services they would all be going back home. Once they left breakfast, the Sensational Six, as Pansy had taken to calling them, made their way to the Room of Requirement. 

"Obviously, you four can't go about telling anyone what Harry and I have to tell you. There are a few others that know, and they are also being trusted to not tell anyone. As you are our closest friends, we decided to let you in on what is happening."

"Is this to do with Dumbledore? And you two going missing?" Hermione asked.

"Was it Snape? I bet it was. That slimy bastard went missing at the same time you did," Ron said. Draco flinched slightly at his words. Harry motioned for everyone to get comfortable on the couches that had been provided. They sat in groups of two, the three couches were set in a triangle so that they could all see each other.

"You all know that Sirius is my godfather and he was found innocent of everything and he is now a freeman living happily with his boyfriend, Remus Lupin. Yes?" Everyone nodded. "Snape is Draco's godfather. Yes, Ron, it explains the totally unfair favoritism."

"Do I need to point out why you were Remus' favorite while he was here?" Draco asked.

"You're on a first name basis with Lupin?" Pansy and Blaise asked at the same time.

"Of course. Rem loves me. Anyway, Snape is the closest thing I have to a father. Hermione and Weasel, you two might not know this, but my father is abusive and he favors the Cruciatus Curse. He is also the reason for this," Draco paused to roll up his left sleeve. "He forced me to take the Mark. Harry has known for months. Don't be upset with him that he didn't tell you."

"Draco why didn't you tell us?" Blaise asked, his face showed indifference but his eyes betrayed him.

"I couldn't. I wasn't ready to risk losing the two of you over it. When I got this, I was told that I had a job to do. I had to kill Dumbledore." Ron suddenly looked ready to kill Draco.

"You? How dare you-"

"Weasley! Do you think Harry would be sitting beside him and touching him if he had actually done it? Honestly, use your brain for once," Pansy said.

"If everyone could stop interrupting this would go by a lot faster and easier. As I was saying, I was told I had to or he would kill me and my parents. My mother took it upon herself to change this. She, well technically Bella, forced Severus to make an Unbreakable Vow stating that if I couldn't do it, he would. The moment he made the Vow, he knew he was going to have to kill him. It turns out, he had already told Dumbledore the same thing. My first couple attempts at killing him were shit. One of them actually almost killed the Weasel-"

"That was you? You git! I could have died!"

"Yes, Ronald, that is the point of poison. Death. You were fine, you had Harry with you. Be glad because Slughorn would have ended up letting you die. Dumbledore knew it was me the whole time." Draco went on to explain the rest of the story, all the way until that morning, leaving out his and Harry's private moment in the Room. It's quiet while everyone processes the information. 

"So we can't see you over the summer?" Blaise finally broke the silence.

"You can owl, but Sirius wants to limit how many people have access to the house. If you need to tell him anything that can't be sent through owl, you can find Ron at his house and he can get to us," Harry said. They all talked for a while, eventually moving in to lighter subjects. Around noon, they left for lunch. When they reached the Great Hall, they split up and sat at their respective house tables.

 

***

 

Harry stepped off the train with Ron and Hermione. Each searching for the families they knew would be standing together. When they finally approached the group, Ginny joining them as well, Mrs. Weasley gave each of them a hug. "Harry, dear, will you be spending any time at the Burrow this year?"

"I'm not sure yet, Molly. I'll be sure to let you know." Harry shook hands with Arthur and Mr. Granger and accepted a light hug from Mrs. Granger. A little ways down, he saw Draco step off the train. "Rem, do you know..." Harry cocked his head to the side, hoping he would understand.

"Portkey. McGonagall set it up. Supposed to let him go first," he spoke low so only Harry heard. A minute or two later he spoke again so that the others could hear him, "Harry and I must be going. Sirius hates being kept waiting. He is especially excited to see Harry again. Merlin knows how he survives the year." Everyone said their goodbyes and Remus grabbed Harry's arm. The next monent, they were in the sitting room in Grimmauld Place.

"Master Harry has a friend waiting him in the kitchen with Master Sirius," Kreacher said. Harry left his trunk and Hedwig's cage on the floor, then followed Remus into the kitchen to find their boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man. I am trash. Leave a comment and let me know if you like it.


End file.
